A Fiery Passion & Singed Melodies
by jewelz98
Summary: He cheated and she left him. Now all alone Ally has nothing to do but cry herself to sleep, and wonder what she did wrong and why he would do it. One cold December night, or their supposed to be 2 year anniversary, he shows up on her doorstep at two in the morning, in the snow, wearing only jeans and a t-shirt, and all she wonders is. "Why are you here?"
1. Part 1

**Hey Guys, I know you are like dying for me to update my other stories, but I am editing them right now. Anyway this story im starting right now is only going to be 5 chapters long and the chapters will be shorter than usual. I am going do a few one shots to keep you guys busy while im editing and I hope you enjoy, review and read, oh and I have two watt pad accounts for anyone who wants to know them just PM me!**

**Part 1**

**No one's POV**

Ally sat soundly in her favorite chair, gently rocking back and forth. Her body was drowned in his sweatshirt that still smelt slightly of him. She timidly held the mug he had handmade her in pottery class, taking small sips of the sweet cocoa that happily brought her taste buds to life. Her eyes stayed put on the flames that danced effortlessly in the fire place, creating a small smoke which leaked out of the chimney but gave a warm and peaceful essence to the room.

She was tranquil but her mind did wonders, going over every moment they had ever shared. It had been one year since she left him, he cheated and she left. Today was of course supposed to be their anniversary of two years, but he wasn't here, and she didn't want him to be either. That's what she told herself every day, yet why was she crying into his hoodie, drinking out of his cup, in what was once their favorite chair, doing what they used to do when the soft snow fell outside.

The silence was cut off by the door bell, which echoed through the large empty house. It was nearly two in the morning, who could be here? She stood up, setting her cup on the coffee table and made her way down the hallway. The wood floor was freezing cold from the draft that billowed in under the front door. She pulled it open as soon as she reached it, wanting to shoo the person off so she could warm herself back up.

A small shrill escaped her mouth when the door swung open, releasing a strong blow of cold snowy air to hit her exposed skin. A gasp also escaped when she seen who stood there, dressed in nothing but jeans and a t-shirt. "A-Austin, W-w-what are you d-d-doing h-here?" Her voice was surprised and he words came out into a shivered stutter. She reached out and pulled him inside when he didn't answer, and lead him to the fireplace. She sat him down in the chair closest to the fire and escaped to the kitchen to heat up some hot cocoa for him. After both were situated in there spots, wrapped in blankets by the fire, and drinking their cocoa, Ally finally spoke.

"Why are you here?"


	2. Part 2

_Previously..._

_She sat him down in the chair closest to the fire and escaped to the kitchen to heat up some hot cocoa for him. After both were situated in there spots, wrapped in blankets by the fire, and drinking their cocoa, Ally finally spoke._

_"Why are you here?"_

**Ally's POV**

My mind was racing with reasons why he would be here. Austin stared into the fire, it's reflection present in his eyes. He didn't move or speak, and his face was blank and emotionless. Why wasn't he answering my question? I was beginning to panic and started to shift uncomfortably in my seat. I heard a faint laugh and looked up at Austin. His lips were curved into a pure smile, showing off the two dimples he had.

"Do you remember that day, it was the day we met, I was in sonic boom looking for a new guitar and you were busy crunching on some pickles and peanut butter?" His eyes resembled that of space, and he wore a goofy grin.

_Flashback_

Austin's POV

I sighed in defeat, I was never going to find a new guitar before Friday. I left Magical Musical Instruments and headed towards the south exit of the mall, the only area I haven't been, hoping to find on last music store.

There was plenty of shoe stores and restaurants like Mini's, but still no music store in sight. I plopped down on a nearby bench and pulled out my phone to text Dez. A few moments later a group of people passed me, nearly hitting me with one of their bags, but something caught my eye. One bag had the title,

Sonic Boom

Instruments and more.

I bolted up and ran to them tapping the taller guy on the shoulder. He spun around and almost looked annoyed.

"where is Sonic Boom at Exactly?" I asked

"it's Umm right around the corner from Mini's"

I smiled wider than I had today and literally jogged all the may to Mini's and around the corner and there before me was the biggest music store I had ever seen.

Sonic Boom

I walked in, still jumpy from finding it and scanned the building. The walls were lined with every type of instrument you could thing of; trumpet, cellos, guitars and around the room were drums and pianos. This was my heaven.

I headed straight for the guitars, running my fingers over the delicate wood of each one I passed. I wondered if this was all they had or if they had more. I turned to the front of the store and seen a girl. She was probably only about 5'3" and had beautiful ombre hair and big brown doe eyes. She wore pink skinny jeans and a yellow and pink floral top to match. Over all her appearance was breathing as she was absolutely the most gorgeous girl I had ever laid eyes on.

I was hesitant to approach as she sat on the counter eating what looked to be, pickles and peanut butter? Interesting. Her head was buried in a brown book that sat in her lap and her hand worked away, writing faster than I ever could. She looked as though she was drowning in a million thoughts, her face was focused yet her eyes were soft.

I inched closer to were she sat, straining my eyes to read the name on the tag that hung loosely on her shirt. She must have noticed because the next thing I knew was that those big brown eyes were staring right into my own. The expression on her face was more of a silent happy, since I was just another customer, but I had hoped she would have had the same Awe/love struck one I had when I first saw her, but no such luck.

She hopped off the counter and slipped her book behind before skipping over to me.

"Hi!" I automatically fell in love with her voice when she spoke a simple hi. It was angelic and musical, meaning wonders if she could sing.

"Excuse me sir?" She wove a hand in front of my face, pulling mind away from my fantasy world.

"Sorry" I answered sheepishly. "Its alright, I'm Allyson, but everyone calls me Ally, do you need help finding anything?" Wow. Even her name is amazing. It fits her perfectly.

"Actually, Ally, I was wondering if you had anymore guitars in back"

"Yeah, of course we do!" He voice was cheerful and happy. I followed her to a set of two large wooden doors towards the back of the store. She digs her keys out and unlocks it, leading my inside. "Over here are our acoustic ones and there are electric and others over in the back corner, If you have anymore questions, don't hesitate to ask!" Ally called while exiting the storage room.

I settled on a silver tinted one and headed to the front counter.

"Hey, this one?" I nod and she checks me out.

"82.50 please" I hand her my card and she swipes it, and within a minute I have my brand new guitar.

"Thanks Ally, oh by the way, I'm Austin"

"Your welcome Austin, See you around?"

"Defiantly" and i left with a huge smile on my face.

_End of Flashback_

_**Okay guys, I am very very sorry that I haven't updated. We have homework in every class every day at school and its pretty hard to do it all and update too, but today, we got out early so no homework yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i did writing it for you and I will update as soon as I can agian. **_

_**WARNING SPOILERS BELOW! **_

_**p.s. Have you seen that in the new episode of Austin and Ally they kiss, and you can actually see lip action?! welll you can! loook it up on youtube if you don't want to wait**_


	3. Thank you!

**OMG GUYS! You are the absolute best. Lately I haven't checked the reviews or views on my story, but I just did and I was so happy. You guys have managed to get me over 10,500 views and almost 60 reviews, not including all the followers/favorites on A Trip Gone Wrong and A Second Chance At Life and I am still working on A Fresh Start and I have tons of Ideas you will love! You guys are amazing and this totally turned my day upside down! And also to my silent readers who have no account or don't review, make an account and start reviewing and writing, because it really makes you feel amazing how happy you can really make people.**

**Anyway, as you know I am currently editing all my stories and making them a little better since I have been learning a lot from other stories, and it makes me proud of how patient you all are. I am hoping to get a laptop soon from my grandmother and having my own computer is going to be a big help, and I also have a friend who volunteered to help me edit them.**

**While you all are being very patient I am uploading a few short stories/one shots. Soon after I finish the one I am doing now I will be asking for any requests from my readers/reviewers so don't be shy to begin giving me ideas now!**

**Thank you all for being such great readers and I appreciate all you guys do, and for being patient with me. I know I can't always update when you want me to, because I am very busy a lot of the time, but you know that when I do update, I guarantee you will be satisfied! **

**Thanks Again! Write to you soon!**

**-Mickey**


End file.
